


Suits and Ties

by moondust6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Coming Untouched, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Rough Sex, Seventeen Emsemble, Spanking, Teasing, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust6/pseuds/moondust6
Summary: They're all dressed up so nicely that Jeonghan can't help but implore two of their members to help him get Seungcheol riled up and take him hard and rough. Just the way he likes it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Suits and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> HOME;RUN Party on board Ver. anyone?
> 
> I admit that the boat in this fic is probably a lot larger than the one they rented for this goddamn performance but hey lol. Seriously cannot get over their looks in this video though. Especially Jeongcheol T_T Enjoy the porn~ any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Seungcheol’s blood is starting to run hot even against the pervading chill of the salty, evening air. He’s fairly certain Jeonghan is up to no good, purposely trying to rile him up for some goddamn reason. He also feels a bit guilty for not really listening to whatever Soonyoung is talking about but he figures Jihoon is at least giving the Performance Leader his full attention.

At the other end of the mini cruise liner, Jeonghan is leaning against the ship’s railing, dressed from head to toe in a suit and coat ensemble that makes him look like some chaebol heir. Everything he’s wearing looks perfect on him.

Everything except for Mingyu and Seokmin.

Mingyu stands against the railing next to Jeonghan with his large hand so far down on his waist that the rapper might as well be groping Jeonghan’s ass. Then there’s Seokmin standing in front of Jeonghan, his hands cradling Jeonghan’s shoulders as he says something far too close to his boyfriend’s lips.

Seungcheol can’t even really enjoy the expensive champagne anymore as he watches Jeonghan laugh at whatever Seokmin practically kissed onto his mouth before turning to Mingyu and whispering something into his ear. In response, Mingyu smiles and hauls Jeonghan away from the railing, closing his arms together around Jeonghan’s shoulders so that Jeonghan’s back is flush against his wide chest. Seokmin chases after Jeonghan and lets his hands settles on the elder's hips as he stands between his slightly parted legs.

The moment Mingyu nuzzles his nose into Jeonghan’s neck is the moment Seungcheol decides he’s had enough. He abandons his flute and fellow unit leaders and stalks over to his three other members. He doesn’t hear either Jihoon or Soonyoung call out his name in shear confusion.

“Jeonghan-ah,” Seungcheol says, calm but firm.

All of them turn their attention away from each other and towards their leader.

“Yes?” Jeonghan asks innocently and tips his head back, resting it against Mingyu’s chest. Seungcheol has to hold back from rolling his eyes at the vocalist’s facade.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” He stretches his hand out as an offering and thankfully, Jeonghan complies and detangles himself from both Mingyu and Seokmin’s arms to take his instead.

“Go ahead, hyung,” Seokmin urges with a nod towards Seungcheol. “Have a good night. We’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Stay warm, you guys!” Mingyu says with a wave and a wink.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan send them polite farewells for the evening and Seungcheol doesn’t miss the matching mischievous looks those two wear as they turn to join some of the other members still mingling on the deck after their shoot.

It’s only when they’re out of earshot does Seungcheol murmur harshly to his lover, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Yoon Jeonghan? Hm?”

“If we’re heading where I think we are,” Jeonghan taunts, squeezing Seungcheol’s arm just a little harder as if to get his point across better. “Then you shouldn’t even have to ask.”

“You could have just asked nicely, if you want it that badly,” Seungcheol says, wiggling his arm out of Jeonghan’s hold to wrap it around his waist instead. He holds Jeonghan there, close against the side of his body and it feels much better. It feels right.

“You didn’t need to get the kids involved.”

Jeonghan chuckles a bit and says, “They were happy to play along. Besides, everyone knows that I’m yours.”

Seungcheol waits until he’s able to usher Jeonghan into their room below deck, lock the door, and pin Jeonghan’s back against it by his shoulders before asking, “Do _you_ know that?”

Jeonghan just smiles prettily at him while reaching up with one hand to brush some of Seungcheol’s black fringes away from his scowling eyes, “How can I not?”

Before Seungcheol can get a word out, Jeonghan surges forward, breaking out of Seungcheol’s hold, and crash lands his lips against Seungcheol’s, fully taking advantage of the fact that the rapper has just opened his mouth to speak. Jeonghan certainly kisses aggressively when he wants to, full of hungry teeth and a needy tongue that chases after Seungcheol’s.

“Jeonghan-ah,“ Seungcheol manages when Jeonghan releases his mouth just long enough for the two of them to breath again. “You devil.”

“You love it,” Jeonghan replies right against his lips. “You love _me_.”

“Tch,” Seungcheol clicks his tongue then sighs. “I do. But I think you need a refresher on how much I don’t like to share. Take this off.” He taps a finger on Jeonghan’s expensive coat with the command.

Wordlessly, Jeonghan obeys, shrugs off the heavy garment and hefts it to the side. He looks like he’s about to say something but Seungcheol doesn’t give him any time to answer. Just tugs on his wrist and slings him towards the bed until he falls onto his rear after hitting the back of his knees against the edge of the mattress.

“Oi, Cheol—“

Seungcheol chases after him, climbs onto the bed to push him all the way down onto his back, then straddles his waist. He tugs at Jeonghan’s tie until it comes undone as casts the material aside next to the vocalist’s head. Seungcheol’s next targets are the buttons on Jeonghan’s shirt. When he has the garment open and Jeonghan’s milky chest exposed, Seungcheol sits back just a bit to admire the expanse of his boyfriend's pretty skin and the way Jeonghan’s chest is rising and falling as fast as if they were in the middle of dance practice.

“This…” Seungcheol breathes, letting his right hand roam from Jeonghan’s neck and down his chest to circle a finger around his cute bellybutton. “Is all mine.”

Jeonghan nods in agreement and reaches down to take Seungcheol’s right wrist with both of his hands. Then looks up at him with pleading eyes, “C’mon, Seungcheol, quite stalling. I can call Mingyu and Seokmin in here if you need some motivation--mmf!”

Seungcheol presses his lips to Jeonghan’s to shut him up. There’s nothing he wants more than to fuck his boyfriend right into the mattress but the stubborn part of him also doesn’t want to just give into what Jeonghan is trying to wrangle out of him. Not that easily. Not after his stunt earlier.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Seungcheol whispers against Jeonghan’s swollen lips after he pulls away from the harsh kiss, “And get on your stomach.”

“Fine,” Jeonghan says with a pout but sits up does as he’s told, albeit lazily, after Seungcheol hops off of him and stands at the edge of the bed.

Unable to resist his lust, Seungcheol licks his lips, watching Jeonghan hungrily with his arms crossed. In true fashion, even as Jeonghan obediently strips like Seungcheol has command, he does it so deliberately slow, keeping his eyes purposely sultry as he reveals more and more beautiful skin. Finally naked, Jeonghan pushes himself forward, hoping for another kiss, but Seungcheol stops him with two fingers pressed against his pursed lips.

“Ah-ah,” the rapper warns. “I told you to get on your stomach, angel.”

“But I want—“ Jeonghan protests.

“On your stomach. _Now_.”

He doesn’t use his authoritative voice very often but when he does, Jeonghan actually listens. Like now, because Jeonghan, the little minx that he is, absolutely loves it when Seungcheol is in complete control. His heart does a little flip when he catches Jeonghan’s shadow of a smile right before he turns to lay back down, tucking his hands under his chin and waiting patiently for Seungcheol to have his way with him.

“You’re finally gonna be good?” Seungcheol says and and gently caresses Jeonghan’s perky bottom with one hand while picking up Jeonghan’s discarded tie with the other.

“You know I always want to be good to you,” Jeonghan bats his pretty, long eyelashes at him from where he’s craning his neck back enough to look at Seungcheol. Then his expression changes when he sees and feels Seungcheol grab both of his arms and twisting them behind his back with the soft fabric of the tie brushing against his wrists.

“Wait, Cheollie,” Jeonghan says, a little panicked but Seungcheol knows the games they play.

He knows Jeonghan’s safe word and he’ll stop within a fraction of a second the moment he hears it. But until then, Jeonghan is all his for the taking. Just the way they both like it.

“No touching yourself tonight,” Seungcheol says and secures Jeonghan’s wrists together against his back with his own tie.

“You’re gonna come from me fucking you or you’re not coming at all.”

“Seungcheol, please,” Jeonghan cries softly with one side of his lips against the sheets, already begging and it makes Seungcheol’s dick twitch inside his pants.

For a brief moment, his demeanor softens and Seungcheol cards his fingers through Jeonghan’s red hair, “Tell me if it’s too tight, baby.”

“It’s not,” Jeonghan confirms. “It’s good.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol says and gives him a quick kiss to his cheek before he stands up straight.

Seungcheol pulls his long legs over the edge of the mattress, forcing him to plant his feet on the carpet but keep the rest of his body pressed against the sheets. Seungcheol snakes his hand underneath Jeonghan and feels around until he finds his semi-hard dick.

“Aah!”

Jeonghan jolts from the sudden touch to his sensitive area and Seungcheol plays with the smooth skin of his cock for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the slit to smear the droplets of pre-cum around the head. A bit of a shame he can’t really see Jeonghan’s dick from this position, Seungcheol thinks. It’s as pretty as his face, but getting to feel its weight in his hand alone gives him plentiful arousal.

Jeonghan whimpers and Seungcheol smiles.

“Just want to make sure you’re comfortable, baby,” Seungcheol supplies, his voice taunting. He gives Jeonghan’s hardening dick one more stroke and makes sure to help it lay pointed upward and nicely, safely, smooshed between Jeonghan’s belly and the bedsheets.

Straightening up, Seungcheol admires the sight in front of him as he shrugs off his own coat. It’s a great view, Jeonghan’s naked body, helpless, tied up, and fully exposed. It’s even better when he considers that Jeonghan can’t really see what he’s doing. He can only hear the metallic clinking of Seungcheol’s belt coming undone and the opening sounds of the drawers while Seungcheol searches for the bottle of lube they always bring with them, just in case.

He’s sure the audible implications are making Jeonghan’s dick twitch from where it’s trapped. He flips open the bottle cap and squeezes a good amount of the slippery substance onto his right hand and pushes his middle finger into Jeonghan’s hole without so much as a warning.

“Mmf!” Jeonghan cries with his lips pressed together to try but fail to muffle the lewd sounds, “Ah, Seungcheollie!”

“You’re always so fucking tight,” Seungcheol comments and works his middle finger just enough before he lets his index finger join.

“A—ahh,” Jeonghan whimpers and his body tenses against the fast intrusion. His sobbing only echoing louder when Seungcheol stuffs a third finger inside. “Ha, ngh—! Cheollie. I—I…”

“Hm? What is it baby?”

“I—I want more,” Jeonghan manages.

Seungcheol pulls his fingers out completely and goes back to the bottle of lube, squeezing out more for his cock. He presses the tip of his cock’s head against Jeonghan’s dampened hole but doesn’t push in just yet. He leaves the threatening pressure there and drapes his body down over Jeonghan to bring his lips next to the vocalist’s ear.

“I’m going to finish inside you tonight.”

He says it like a declaration of dominance but means it like a request for permission. He watches and waits for Jeonghan’s response—a little nod—before he lets himself push forward and inside.

He feels Jeonghan straining against him at the initial breech, he always does involuntarily, no matter how much he craves it. Seungcheol grunts and bites his lips against the friction as much as Jeonghan is pressing his together to keep his cries suppressed. Seungcheol opens Jeonghan up more carefully with his cock, inch by inch, prying his boyfriend’s body open to make room for himself.

“Seungcheol…”

“You’re taking me really well tonight, baby. Just a bit more, okay?”

Seungcheol knows exactly when his tip is pressing against Jeonghan’s prostate from the way Jeonghan’s body jolts and writhes. He sets the pace hard and rough to start and keeps it that way regardless of how much Jeonghan is crying out against the ripples of sensations.

In the middle of it all, Seungcheol uses his dominate hand to slap Jeonghan’s plush bottom, letting the loud smack echo across their room.

“AH! CHEOL!” Jeonghan screams at the impact and tries to scoot away. But with his hands tied against the back, he only ends up struggling uselessly against the sheets.

Seungcheol quickly has both of his hands on Jeonghan's hips to prevent him from any futile attempts at escaping, “Did you forget I was going to remind you who you belong to, Hannie?”

It feels _damn_ good, the way Jeonghan tightens around his hard cock from the sudden jolt of pain. With his right hand again, Seungcheol runs his palm over the warm skin before rearing back and bringing his palm down with force again.

“AAH!” Jeonghan doesn’t even bother to subdue his cries anymore. “ _Appa_ … please, _appa_.”

“Please _what_ , Jeonghan-ah?”

He loves it when Jeonghan is like this, pliant and willing, and calling him terms that stroke his ego. It’s not even _hyung_. It’s _appa_ and Seungcheol fucking _loves_ it.

“Please, I’ll—I’ll be good. I _promise_.”

“Hm,” Seungcheol hums in contemplation and pauses his assault on Jeonghan’s ass for a bit to focus fully on fucking him rough and raw, “I don’t know if I believe you. You’re always so good at deception.”

He slaps Jeonghan’s skin with both his palms and his pelvis, abusing him inside and out. When he feels like Jeonghan’s had enough of his "lesson", he eases up on the spanks and returns to gripping Jeonghan’s hips with both of his strong hands. It serves as leverage for him to fuck Jeonghan with long, deep stroke that have his entire body jostling back and forth against the sheets in rhythm with the motions of Seungcheol's cock.

“Ch—Cheollie—OH!”

Jeonghan’s body shakes, tightening around Seungcheol so deliciously that Seungcheol only snaps out of his own blissful pleasure when it sounds like Jeonghan is sobbing more than he’s actually breathing. After he slows his hips down to a halt, he folds himself down over Jeonghan’s trembling back and reaches under Jeonghan’s belly, feeling for his cock again.

“Mmh!” Jeonghan twists from Seungcheol’s hand wrapped around his sensitive part.

He’s soaked. The bedsheet's soaked. His sweetheart really did cum without a single touch.

Satisfied, Seungcheol unties Jeonghan’s restraint then stands back and pulls himself out of Jeonghan completely, eliciting a whine from the man beneath him. He helps roll Jeonghan onto his back. The vocalist looks absolutely wrecked the way he lies, limbs outstretched and limp, eyes dazed with a post-orgasm haze.

“You okay there, angel?” Seungcheol asks with a cocky smirk.

“Mm’fine,” Jeonghan murmurs, a tired arm over his closed eyes, chest heaving up and down.

But Seungcheol doesn’t give him much time to recover. He takes Jeonghan’s legs, hooks the back of each of his knees over his elbows and hoists Jeonghan towards him again until his body is positioned right where it needs to be to take his cock again.

“What are you…” Jeonghan starts, removes his arm from his face and opens his eyes slightly to peer up at Seungcheol.

He gives Jeonghan a smirk that Jeonghan can only numbly respond with a soft, little whine before Seungcheol pushes his still hard cock back into Jeonghan’s twitching, wet hole. Overly sensitive after climaxing, Jeonghan instinctively tries to shift backwards, away from Seungcheol but with his legs linked in his lover’s arms, he really has nowhere to go.

Jeonghan’s so warm inside and Seungcheol savors the way more of it engulfs his cock. When he’s fully sheathed within his lover again, he pistons his hips at a steadier pace this time. It’s almost unbelievable how pretty Jeonghan still looks even with his tired eyes full of tears, his hair a tussled mess, and a bit of drool running down the corner of his parted lips.

He aims to keep fucking Jeonghan even though his boyfriend is completely spent and shaking from the overstimulation, even though he’s pretty damn close to finishing himself.

He holds out just long enough to watch with pride in the way Jeonghan’s cock slowly raises again, enough for him to squeeze out another orgasm from Jeonghan.

He watches with delight at the panicked look in Jeonghan’s eyes as he cums dry the second time, shaking and twitching and clenching around Seungcheol so sweetly it forces Seungcheol to his own end as he spills hot seed inside Jeonghan.

“Ah, Seungcheol…”

“Baby,” the rapper sighs and carefully lowers Jeonghan’s legs from his arms. He drapes himself over Jeonghan to kiss him lazily. Jeonghan responds just as sluggish, gently nipping at Seungcheol’s lower lip without any harsh pressure.

“Let’s get you comfortable.”

“Mmk,” Jeonghan hums and nods slowly.

Seungcheol helps Jeonghan lay on the bed more properly, with his head safety against the pillows so he can wrap his arms around two of them as he lies on his stomach still, revealing his reddened, abused ass to the open, cool air.

“Choellieee,” Jeonghan lets out a drawn out whine of protest when Seungcheol makes to leave his beside.

Seungcheol presses a kiss to his hair, “I won’t be long, baby.”

Seungcheol heads into the restroom and soaks a small towel with some cold water. When he returns to the bed, he sets it on Jeonghan’s reddened bottom, making the vocalist hiss as the damp coolness meets his skin. Seungcheol places it as gently as he can before he climbs back onto the bed where he leans his upper back against the headboard. Jeonghan immediately abandons the pillows and curls up against Seungcheol’s bare chest instead. It’s adorable and Seungcheol smiles.

He loves how easily Jeonghan comes to him even after he’s just used his body for pleasure for nearly half an hour. They settle into a moment of peace and Seungcheol run his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair lovingly.

“Did that satisfy your craving, Jeonghan-ah?”

“Mmhm,” Jeonghan nuzzles the side of his face into the rapper’s chest some more and sighs happily.

Seungcheol smiles and presses a long kiss to the top of Jeonghan’s head, “You’re all mine, right? Jeonghan-ah?”

“All yours,” Jeonghan mumbles, halfway to dreamland. “Always, all yours.”

* * *

Seungcheol watches his members with fondness, one arm draped around Soonyoung, who’s completely absorbed in his phone and the music pounding in his AirPods. They’re all waiting in the restaurant’s lobby before being ushered to their tables for breakfast.

The little ones, Chan, Seungkwan, and Hansol sit squished together on a bench with Seungkwan in the center, showing each other some game they’ve been playing on their phones. Seokmin and Minghao linger over their connected shoulders.

Joshua and Wonwoo don’t even look awake where they’re leaning against each other on another bench, eyes barely open. Jihoon sits besides Wonwoo, absorbed in his phone as well.

Seungcheol’s eyes wander over to Jeonghan who’s talking to Jun. That is, until Mingyu joins them.

“Hey, hyung!” Mingyu says and slaps Jeonghan playfully on his ass.

“Ow! Ow!” Jeonghan cries at the impact and jerks himself forward, away from Mingyu and right into Jun’s readily protective arms.

Jun catches Jeonghan by his biceps and holds him tight with wide, concerned eyes, “Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“You mean, _who_ happened?” Mingyu smirks.

Jun gives him a raised eyebrow but Mingyu only presses his lips together and fails to conceal his smile instead of bothering to give any explanation.

Seungcheol finds it rather silly to watch but unhooks his arm from Soonyoung’s shoulders and wanders over to the three. His arm finds its home around the vocalist glaring daggers at an amused Mingyu with a very confused Jun looking between them.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Seungcheol asks, tugging Jeonghan out of Jun’s hold.

“Cheol,” Jeonghan gasps. “I’m fine,” he says with a smile then as a smaller whisper that only Seungcheol can hear, “No thanks to you.”

Seungcheol laughs and only tightens his hold on Jeonghan’s waist.

Jun’s confused eyes slowly turn a realization then immediately disgust.

“Gross, hyungs,” Jun says with his nose scrunched.

Mingyu just snickers, “Yeaaah, I’m glad we got the room the furthest away from you two.”

“That might explain why Shua-hyung and Wonwoo are still knocked out,” Jun says with a nod towards the two sleepyheads.

“C’mon, hyung,” Mingyu says and tugs on Jun’s arm in the general direction away from the lovebirds. “Let’s go wake them up.”

As they rush off to bother Joshua and Wonwoo, Seungcheol presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s temple and whispers, “You’re still not fully recovered from last night?”

“You definitely were,” Jeonghan starts with an inward sigh and breathes out, “…extra rough yesterday.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol muses, “How about I take you more gently tonight, then?”

“You know I’m not _that_ delicate,” Jeonghan says, rolling his eyes.

“Hm,” Seungcheol hums and smooths a hand over Jeonghan’s ass then gives him a good squeeze.

“Ah!” Jeonghan moans then glares at Seungcheol with squinted eyes. “Jerk.”

“You love it. You love _me_.”

“Hmph,” Jeonghan huff out a chuckle. “I do. I really, really do.”


End file.
